Zitate: Das Geheimnis von Askir
Das erste Horn „Warum sollte ich Euch hereinlassen?“ „Vielleicht weil es mein Zimmer ist?“ „Das ist zumindest ein Argument.“ Leandra und Havald „Sofern es möglich ist, möchte ich, dass dies hier ungeöffnet mit mir begraben wird. Markiert mein Grab nicht.“ „Zurzeit sieht es eher so aus, als ob ich Euch zu dem Stallburschen in die Kiste legen müsste.“ Havald und Leandra „Sind wir Menschen in Euren Augen überhaupt zu etwas nutze?“ „Ihr habt einen Enthusiasmus für Bettsport, den ich mag.“ „Na, wenigstens etwas.“ Havald und Zokora „Ihr habt mich entkleidet?“ „Nicht ganz, Euer Hemd habt Ihr noch an. Und ja, ich hätte den Anblick genossen, hättet Ihr mich nicht so erschreckt.“ Leandra und Havald „Es gab Ärger bei den Händlern, die Dunkelelfe hat einen der Wächter bewusstlos geschlagen.“ „So, wie ich sie kennen gelernt habe, ist das beinahe rücksichtvoll von ihr.“ Eberhard und Havald „Das Vieh ist kräftig, es hat Brustmuskeln wie kleine Fässer!“ „Das kommt davon, wenn man auf allen vieren umhertobt!“ Varosch und Zokora „Ich werde meinen Hunger stillen und mich zur Ruhe begeben.“ „So früh? Es dürfte gerade um die Mittagszeit sein!“ „Hast du nichts davon gehört, dass alte Menschen ihren Mittagsschlaf brauchen?“ Havald und Leandra „Wo hast du essen gelernt?“ „Zusammen mit den Schweinen.“ Leandra und Havald „Ich verstehe die Frauen nicht.“ „Zurzeit kann ich dir nur zustimmen.“ Havald und Leandra „Hast du mir etwas zu erklären? Dieser Blitz erschien mir ganz und gar nicht harmlos, ich dachte, du beherrscht solche Magie nicht?“ „Ich war sauer. Das ist alles.“ „Ich hoffe, du wirst nie so wütend auf mich.“ „Gib mir einfach keine Gelegenheit. Sei immer nett zu mir.“ „Das werde ich dir bestimmt nicht versprechen.“ Havald und Leandra „Bereit wollt ihr sein? Da fehlt euch noch ein Jährchen Drill, aber das Herz am rechten Fleck ist mir mehr wert. Ich habe das Kommando, Zokora späht, Sera Leandra denkt, und Janos geht vor, wenn’s ans Sterben geht.“ Havald „Da hinunter?“ „Da hinunter, Ser, heißt das, Jan. Lasst uns einfach so tun, als wüssten wir, was wir hier machen.“ Jan und Havald „Mikail!“ „Anwesend, Sergeant!“ „Jason.“ „Jawohl, Sergeant!“ „Halmachi!“ „Hab schon drauf gewartet, Sergeant.“ „Kantacho!“ „Für das Imperium!“ „Lipko!“ „Schon wieder? In Ordnung, bin dabei.“ „Serafine!“ „Du gönnst mir meinen Schönheitsschlaf wirklich nicht.“ „Jondai!“ „Zu Befehl, Sergeant.“ „Blendheim!“ „Wozu die Eile? Ich bin hier.“ Das erste Horn der zweiten Legion „Türen sind meine Spezialität.“ „Seit wann denn das?“ „Mikail kannte sich damit aus.“ „Du kannst ihn fragen?“ „Nein, aber … aber ich hab so ein Gefühl.“ „Ich weiß, was er meint.“ „Das glaube ich dir gerne.“ Varosch, Palus, Sieglinde und Havald „Ist er tot?“ „Wer? Sternheim? Er war der Wolf, müsst ihr wissen. Ob er tot ist? Vielleicht nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die sechs Teile wieder zueinander finden.“ Leandra und Zokora „Und dies erklärt auch, warum sie Euch nicht mehr mit Eiswehr aufspießen will.“ „Jetzt drohe ich damit, jede Frau aufzuspießen, die ihm zu nahe kommt.“ Kennard und Sieglinde zu Janos Die zweite Legion Ich hasste es, wenn jemand seine Argumente derart mit Logik verzierte. Es klang dann immer so … vernünftig. „Lebt er?“ „Sieht so aus. Er ist zäh. Er lebt.“ „Stimmt. Tote haben keine Schmerzen.“ Sieglinde, Janos und Varosch über Havald „Den Göttern sei Dank, dass sie bewusstlos ist.“ „Dankt … den Göttern … nicht zu …früh.“ „Ihr seid bei Bewusstsein, Zokora?“ „Wie … hört es sich … an?“ Leandra, Zokora und Havald „Leandra? Was ist mit ihr? Ist sie tot?“ „Sie ist …“ „Geheilt.“ „Wieso sagt sie dann nichts?“ „Weil mir nichts Gebührendes einfällt, deshalb. Außer danke.“ Havald, Leandra, Varosch und Zokora „Warum? Ist dort nicht auch Winter?“ „Frag Leandra, wenn du eine Erklärung haben willst. Aber erwarte nicht, dass du es verstehst. Sie sagt, dass die Weltenscheibe eine Kugel ist.“ „Ich brauche Leandra nicht zu fragen. Serafine sagt, die Welt sei eine Kugel und Bessarein liege am Äquator. Deshalb sei es dort wärmer, weil die Sonne direkter auf die Erde strahlt.“ „Siehst du, da hast du deine Erklärung.“ Sieglinde und Havald „Ich habe die Anordnung der Steine auf dem Boden verändert und das Tor aktiviert. Der ganze Dreck ist weg!“ „Willst du sagen, der ganze Vogelmist ist jetzt irgendwo in einem anderen Tor aufgetaucht?“ „Ja.“ Leandra und Havald Für mich hatten diese Tore etwas Mystisches, Erhabenes. Und Leandra verwendete sie, um Schutt zu entsorgen? Die Frau hatte keinen Respekt! „Kein Frühstück? Ich soll mit leerem Magen marschieren?“ „Versuch es mit den Füßen. Es geht sich besser so.“ Janos und Zokora „Und ich bin ausgebildet in gewissen Künsten?“ „Beschwer dich bei Serafine. Ich bin schuldlos.“ Leandra und Havald „Ach ja, Havald?“ „Ja, Herr?“ „Wenn das Pferd wiehert … duckt Euch!“ Askannon und Havald „Sagt, habt ihr irgendeine Nachricht von Leandra und den anderen?“ „Nein, Ser Havald. Wir wissen nicht, was aus ihr und den anderen geworden ist. Aber wie ich die Maestra kenne, bereuen ihre Entführer die Tat bereits.“ Havald und Varosch über Leandra, Sieglinde und Janos „Was habt Ihr getan?“ „Ich tauchte in den Stein, griff seine Füße und zog sie knöcheltief in den Boden. Dann ließ ich ihn los. Der Stein hält ihn gefangen.“ „Kein Wunder, dass es ihn erschreckte und er in Panik geriet!“ „Warum? Kennt man hier keine Hämmer und Meißel?“ Havald, Natalyia, Varosch und Zokora „Von Euch weiß ich, dass Soltar Euch nicht will …“ „Da ist keine Garantie, dass er seine Meinung nicht doch noch ändert.“ Varosch und Havald „Ich dachte, Ihr wärt als Assassine ausgebildet?“ „Ja. Aber ich hatte nie so recht den Magen dazu.“ Havald und Natalyia „Aber ich kann nicht sicher sein, er (Soltar) hält sich nicht immer an die Regeln. Passt auf Euch auf!“ „Und Ihr auf Euch. Havald! An was für Regeln?“ Havald und Varosch über Soltar Das Auge der Wüste Ich lächelte, denn ich kannte da eine Dunkelelfe, die sich mit Schwertmajor Kasale wohl gut verstehen würde. „Was passiert, wenn ich das Buch aus dem Fenster werfe?“ „Ich lasse Euch köpfen, hängen oder vierteilen. In beliebiger Reihenfolge oder auch gleichzeitig.“ Havald und Erkul „Was willst du?“ „Baden.“ Leandra und ein Bad, diese Kombination würde wahrscheinlich immer unübertrefflich sein. „Das wird eng.“ „Das ist die Absicht.“ Leandra und Havald „Wie seid Ihr durch das Tor gekommen?“ „Mauern haben einen Nachteil. Sie hören oben auf.“ Janos und Zokora „Wie geht es euch?“ „Ich bin wütend. Serafine würde es mir nie verzeihen, dass ich das Schwert fallen ließ!“ Havald und Sieglinde „Verfahrt ihr in eurem Land anders, Esserin?“ „Nein. Nur sind bei uns die Generäle nicht so hübsch.“ Marinae und Janos „Wenn dir deine diplomatischen Aufgaben zu langweilig werden, bemühe ich mich, dich anderweitig zu unterhalten.“ „Das glaube ich dir gerne.“ Havald und Leandra „Wenn du nicht sofort ins Bett kommst, versohle ich dir den Hintern.“ „Das wagst du nicht!“ Havald und Leandra „Weißt du, was mich rasend macht?“ „Du wirst es mir hoffentlich sagen.“ „Dass du wahrscheinlich recht hast.“ Leandra und Havald „Seit wann machst du dir Gedanken um theologische Fragen?“ „Seitdem eine hübsche Halbelfe mich aus meiner Lethargie riss.“ Leandra und Havald „Ich dachte, ich schaue mal nach, ob ihr auch Spaß habt.“ „Reichlich!“ Havald und Janos „Alle noch da?“ „Mehr oder weniger.“ Havald und Janos „Ich gehe hin und frage ihn, was er will.“ „Wenn er dich versteht. Die anderen kannten nur ein Wort. Wuff!“ Havald und Varosch über Werwölfe „Was ist passiert?“ „Ein Missverständnis mit Havalds neuen Freunden.“ „So kann man es auch nennen.“ Leandra, Zokora und Janos "Wie soll eine Frau Gefallen an einem Mann finden, wenn er ihr nicht zeigt, wie sehr er sie schätzt?" "O doch, manche können es zeigen. Sie sind nur wortkarg dabei." Hüter des Wissens und Leandra "Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich so ausstaffiert bin. Ich frage mich, wo er die Kleider her hat." "Faihlyd, möchte ich wetten." Janos und Leandra über Armin "Was habt Ihr ihm angetan, dass er solche Angst vor Euch hat? Hahmed ist dafür bekannt, dass er selbst Emire warten lässt." "Die Essera Falah." Armin und Havald "Wir sind eine Sensation. Jeder hier spekuliert, wer wir sind." "Ich kann Euch sagen, was wir sind. Zielscheiben." Leandra und Varosch bei Faihlyds Krönung Der Herr der Puppen Ich sah hinüber zu Steinherz, der mich aus unbarmherzigen rubinroten Drachenaugen zu mustern schien. Nein, dieses Schwert konnte mich nicht leiden. „Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich. Der Sergeant hat manchmal auch verrückte Dinge getan.“ „Ich bin immer vernünftig. Nur manchmal nicht. Sag es nicht weiter.“ „O doch. Ich sage es einfach Leandra. Sie wird dann schon die richtigen Worte finden.“ Serafine und Havald „Mir wäre lieber, wenn ihr mich Helis nennt.“ „Gerne, aber warum? Ich bin doch so froh dich zu kennen.“ „Weil Serafine in eine andere Zeit gehört. Wir sind uns näher als Schwestern, Linde. Das wird nie anders sein. Aber Helis ist der richtige Name.“ „Ein passender.“ Serafine, Sieglinde und Havald „Was tut Ihr dann?“ „Es ist nicht das, was ich tue, Hoheit. Es ist eher das was ich bin. Stur.“ Eleonora und Havald „Was hattet ihr vor?“ „Den Palast durchsuchen, bis wir jemanden finden, der weiß, was mit dir geschehen ist.“ „Obwohl das diplomatische Folgen haben könnte?“ „Ich hätte den Prinzen des Turms auch höchst diplomatisch gefragt.“ Mit Steinherz in der Hand. Havald und Leandra „Was würde Askannon dazu sagen, wenn er wüsste, wie ich diese Klinge verwende?“ „Er würde lachen und ein Stück vom Braten haben wollen.“ Havald und Serafine „Was ist das?“ „Ein Geheimrezept der Familie.“ „Wird es mich umbringen?“ „Vielleicht.“ Havald und Serafine „Lass mich runter, Imra!“ „Aber du magst das!“ „Da war ich noch ein Kind!“ Serafine und Imra „Beim Fluss der Welten! Bastard oder nicht, das ist eine Frau!“ „Elf. Nenn sie noch mal so, und ich richte deine Zähne neu.“ „Ist das so?“ „Das ist so.“ Imra und Havald über Leandra beim Kampf gegen Lasra „Was hat sie?“ „Wer?“ „Steinwolke. Der Greif.“ „Ah ja. Oh, sie erklärt gerade Lasra, dass dein Weib ihre Brutschwester ist, und weist auf den Zusammenhang zwischen scharfen und kräftigen Krallen, verbeulten Außenschalen und mangelnden Flügeln hin.“ „Mangelnde Flügel?“ „Steinwolke droht Lasra damit, sie über die Mauer zu werfen, und spekuliert über die Art ihrer Landung auf der anderen Seite. Sie stellt fest, dass Lasra keine Flügel hat.“ „Ich wusste nicht, dass Greifen Humor haben.“ „Eure Steinwolke ist eindeutig kein Greif. Greifen haben tatsächlich keinen Humor.“ Havald und Imra über Steinwolke „Havald …“ „Ganz genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Serafine kennt alle bis auf die Frau. Der Anführer heißt Faril, und begrüßte Leandra freundlich und erklärte ihr, dass er darüber hinwegsehen würde, dass sie ein Bastard ist, dann verlangte die Frau - sie heißt Lasra -, dass sich Leandra entfernen solle, weil sie ihre Augen beleidige, daraufhin wurde Leandra diplomatisch … Also griff Lasra sie an, Leandra gab ihr zwei Ohrfeigen, und Steinwolke mischte sich ein, um Leandra zu beschützen. Sie machte etwas Platz, und wir landeten hier an der Mauer, wo Ihr uns fandet. Das ist in etwa alles.“ Faihlyd und Havald „Lasra bot mir an, mit ihr zu reiten. Sie will meine Schwester werden, was immer das bedeutet.“ „Ihr zieht euch an den Haaren und liebt euch dann? Ihr macht es wirklich anders als Männer.“ Leandra und Havald „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich geeignet bin, eine Legion in den Kampf zu führen.“ „Das glaube ich auch nicht. Dazu müsstest du Disziplin besitzen.“ Havald und Serafine „Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Leandra? Wenn ich dich jemals so wütend mache wie der Botschafter, sagst du mir bitte vorher Bescheid?“ „Ich denke eher, die Maestra sollte so wütend bleiben. Wenn ein Nachtfalke erscheint, braucht sie ihm nur eine Ohrfeige zu geben, und es gibt einen gerupften und gerösteten Vogel.“ Havald und Armin zu Leandra, nach einem Wutausbruch ihrerseits „Meint Ihr wirklich, die Götter würden ihn zu sich nehmen wollen?“ „Ich habe auch nicht vor, ihn herzugeben. Er soll bleiben, wo er ist. Bei mir!“ „Die Götter sollen warten. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihm.“ Armin, Leandra und Serafine über Havald „Was war ihre Reaktion darauf?“ „Erhitzt. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und sie wäre persönlich zu ihm hin marschiert, um ihm die Meinung zu sagen.“ „Sie nannte ihn einen schwanzlosen Esel. Das ist die kurze Form. Sie war wesentlich ausführlicher in ihrer Wertschätzung.“ Havald, Armin und Leandra über Faihlyd und Botschafter von Gering Die Feuerinseln „Du solltest besser gehen. Sonst wird dein Kleid noch nasser.“ „Wäre das schlimm? Ich habe noch andere Kleider.“ Havald und Leandra „Als kleines Mädchen trieb ich meinen Vater damit zur Verzweiflung. Nie war ich dort, wo ich hätte sein sollen.“ „Und später?“ „Später lernte, ich Haltung und Würde zu zeigen. Schließlich war ich die Tochter des Gouverneurs.“ Serafine und Havald „DU! Wie kommst du hier her?“ „Ich bin einfach an Bord gegangen.“ Angus und Serafine „So erheiternd war es nicht.“ „Dein Gesicht war es schon.“ „Danke.“ Havald und Serafine „Wir haben geknobelt, wer kocht. Du hast verloren.“ „Ich war doch gar nicht dabei.“ „Eben. Deshalb hast du ja auch verloren!“ Leandra und Havald „Wo hast du so zu spielen gelernt?“ „Im Tempel des Soltar. Es gab einen Priester dort, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, mich im Shah zu demütigen. Wir spielten fast jeden Abend.“ „Wie lange?“ „Ein paar Jahre.“ „Wie lange dauerte es, bis du das erste Mal gegen ihn gewonnen hast? Ich kenne mich aus mit dem Spiel, und du bist mehr als nur gut darin.“ „Ich habe nie gewonnen.“ „Und du wirfst mir Sturheit vor?“ „Nun, nur weil ich selbst stur bin, bedeutet das nicht, dass du es nicht auch bist.“ Serafine, Havald und Leandra „Wenn wir schon bei der Order sind … Wie lauten Eure Befehle, General?“ „Ich dachte, meine Befehlsgewalt erstreckt sich nur über die Zweite Legion.“ „Es sind die neun Steine, General. Wusstet Ihr das nicht? Wir unterstehen Admiral Jilmar in Askir, und das wird auch so bleiben. Sonst zieht er Euch noch die Ohren lang.“ Elgata, Havald und Mendell „Habt Ihr wirklich gehofft, Ihr würdet Euren Ruhestand noch erleben?“ „Den Gedanken habe ich schon aufgegeben, als ich das erste Mal an Bord ging.“ Elgata und Amos „Korporal, bereitet das Drachenfeuer vor. Devon soll Euch helfen, es anzumischen, er hat eine ruhige Hand. Ich will dieses schwarze Schiff brennen sehen.“ „Drachenfeuer anmischen? Bei diesem Seegang?“ „Ihr habt Recht. Ihr solltet darauf achten, dass nicht wir es sind, die brennen.“ Elgata und Amos „Es ist feige so etwas zu tun. Man kann sich kaum wehren!“ „Ich glaube, dass ist die Absicht.“ Angus und Zokora über Angriffe mit Netzen „Ihr wisst schon, dass Ihr dem Wahn verfallen seid, nicht wahr?“ „Ja, das hat man mir oft genug gesagt.“ Wendis und Havald „Guter Plan.“ „Unterschätze Havald nicht, Varosch. Auf diese Art hat er schon einmal ein Schiff gekapert.“ „Schwimmt es noch?“ Varosch und Serafine über Havald „Schritte, nicht Mannslängen?“ „Strecken werden bei den Legionen mit Meile, Viertelmeile, Schritt, Fuß und Daumenbreite angegeben. Mannslängen sind zu unterschiedlich jeder stellt sich etwas anderes darunter vor.“ „Nun, Schritte sind auch unterschiedlich.“ „Nicht bei den Legionen.“ Havald und Serafine „Ich bin gespannt, was Angus von dem Plan hält. Wenn Ihr dafür seid, wissen wir sicher, dass wir allesamt wahnsinnig sind.“ „Mir gefällt er.“ „Also sind wir verrückt.“ Serafine und Angus „Zum Glück schnarchst du ja nicht.“ „Es reicht schon, dass Havald ganze Wälder abholzt. Es ist nicht nötig, dass ich ihm dabei auch noch zur Hand gehe.“ Serafine und Varosch „Ich hielt mich nie für mutig, aber jetzt … Seht mich an, ich schlottere vor Furcht.“ „Aber es gibt Dutzende von Legenden über Eure Heldentaten. Ich weiß es sicher, ich habe sie selbst gelesen. Ich bat den Hüter des Wissens, sie herauszusuchen.“ „Habt Ihr das? Ich kenne sie nicht. Ich kann Euch nur sagen, dass ohne Ausnahme jede sogenannte Heldentat damit begann, dass mir die Knie schlotterten und mir schlecht wurde.“ Serafine und Havald „Die Erklärung wofür? Du denkst, du bist ein Werwolf?“ „Nein, das bezweifle ich. Das ist auch gut so, denn dieses eine Mal hat mir vollkommen gereicht. Götter, war das Biest blöde!“ Serafine und Havald „Fragt Havald, wie in unserer Heimat die Balladen übertreiben. Er kann ein Lied davon singen.“ „Er? Er sagt doch, er kann nicht singen.“ Varosch und Angus „Er hatte Glück, dass Ihr ihn nicht voll getroffen habt. Ich dachte schon, Ihr hättet ihn gegrillt wie ein Ferkel am Spieß.“ "Sprecht weiter so, und Ihr erfahrt sogleich, wie sich das anfühlt.“ Der blutige Markus und Leandra über Havald „Wichtig ist zuerst, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Es wird ihnen gelingen, da habe ich keinen Zweifel, sie sind erfinderisch. Zokora hatte sich sogar einen tollkühnen Plan ausgedacht, der … Bei allen Göttern, sie hat recht, ich bin ein Idiot!“ „Havald? Hast du etwas vergessen?“ „Ja.“ Havald und Leandra „Gut erkannt. Meine Hochachtung vor Euch wächst mit jedem Moment, den ich Euch kenne.“ „Danke.“ Artin und Leandra „Ich gäbe meinen linken Arm für dieses Schiff. Ihr hättet und ruhig warnen können, General.“ „Das hätte ich getan, wenn ich gewusst hätte, vor was ich warnen soll.“ Elgata und Havald Der Kronrat „Santer! Du alter Mistkerl! Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du noch lebst. Ich habe gehört, dein Schiff sei gesunken, und für dich gebetet.“ „Ich war nicht an Bord. Ich wurde zum Kindermädchen der Eule befördert und durfte nicht mehr mit Seeschlangen spielen.“ Elgata und Santer „Ihr könnt mich doch nicht schlafen lassen, wenn Ihr verhaftet werdet.“ „Wie Ihr sehr, war es möglich. Mir wäre es lieber, Euch schnarchen zu lassen, als Eure übertriebenen Komplimente ignorieren zu müssen. Ich überlegte schon, Euch anderweitig zum Schweigen zu bringen. Wie hast du es nur geschafft, ihn zu ertragen!“ „Er hat seine Qualitäten.“ „Wenn du darum bittest, stelle ich sie auch gern unter Beweis.“ Angus, Sieglinde und Serafine „Varosch, bist du dir sicher, dass es ungerecht wäre, ihm die Zunge herauszuschneiden?“ „Ja. Es steht nicht unter Strafe, so zu tun, als wäre man der Held aller Seras.“ Zokora und Varosch „Ihr pflegt einen erlesenen Geschmack. Eine Flasche würde mich einen Monatssold kosten.“ „Das ist mir einerlei. Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, wie lange es her ist, dass ich ihn das letzte Mal getrunken habe.“ „Darf ich raten? Könnten es siebenhundert Jahre sein?“ „In etwa.“ Santer, Serafine und Desina „Desina kam als Kind zum Turm. Orikes und der Kommandant sind so etwas wie Ziehväter für sie.“ „Davon gibt es noch einen. Drei Väter sind manchmal doch zu viel. Mir schaudert bei dem Gedanken, was geschieht wenn ich mir jemals einen Mann suchen sollte. Der arme Kerl tut mir jetzt schon Leid.“ Santer und Desina zu Havald und Serafine „Wenn Ihr uns Gesellschaft leisten würdet?“ „Ich habe sogar Befehl dazu. Ihr habt sie ja gehört.“ Havald und Santer über Desina Und wenn Steinherz dabei auch nur einmal gebockt hätte, hätte ich es eingeschmolzen. Ich war sicher, das verdammte Ding wusste das auch. Havalds Gedanken über Steinherz nach Leandras Krönung „Ich hätte Euch beinahe umgebracht.“ „Das ist nicht so leicht. Ich muss sagen, ich bin froh darum.“ Desina und Serafine zu Havald „Die Wache berichtete mir, dass Ihr hierher gegangen seid, um Plünderer zu stellen. Ich nehme an, Prima, Ihr habt diese Schurken hier auf frischer Tat ertappt. Sie sehen gefährlich aus, soll ich die Wachen rufen, um sie zu verhaften?“ „Sie würden sowieso nur salutieren, wenn er seinen Ring vorzeigt.“ Santer und Desina über Serafine und Havald „Bin ich auch so leicht zu bewegen?“ „Leichter.“ Havald und Serafine, nachdem Desina Santer überredet hat nach Gasalabad zu gehen "Wie geht man mit ihr am besten um? Man kann ihr ja nicht einfach ihren Willen lassen. ODer sollte ich sie von den Wachen abführen lassen?" "Nennt ihr einfach ein gutes Argument." " Sie schien mir stur und eigensinnig.!" "Stur ist sie nicht. Sie hat nur keine Geduld für Unvermögen und Dummheit." "Das kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen." Keralos und Havald über Zokora "Tut mir einen Gefallen: Wenn Ihr sie wieder seht, richtet ihr aus, dass ich es nicht besonders erbaulich finde, dass sie mir die besten Offiziere aus meinen anderen Legion stiehlt." Ich könnte ihr, das sagen, allerdings vermutete ich, dass ich es an dem nötigen Nachdruck mangeln lassen würde. Keralos und Havalds Gedanken über Kasale „Was ist?“, fragte ich übellaunig. Allein die Vorstellung hier nur untätig herumzusitzen, trübte mir das Gemüt. Ich hoffte nur, das sie wusste, dass nicht sie es war, die meine Laune verdarb, Ihre Augen funkelten, und ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln, das ich bei ihr bislang so nicht gesehen hatte. Sie schien über alle Maßen erheitert, auch wenn ich den Witz nicht verstand. „Es ist nichts“, versuchte sie abzuwiegeln. Ich blieb stehen und sah sie nur an. „Havald“, sagte sie mit einem Seufzen. „Du willst nicht wissen, was ich denke.“ „Doch“, beharrte ich. „Gut“, meinte sie dann. „Ich dachte, dass du putzig bist, wenn du dich so ärgerst.“ „Sie traf mich mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln. „Jetzt sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.“ Putzig? Ich warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick hoch zum Firmament, wo die Götter wohnen sollten. Havald du Serafine „Was wollte er?“ „Er hat mich zusammengefaltet, dass es eine wahre Pracht war. Von dem Mann kann man etwas lernen!“ Serafine und Havald über Keralos „Bei Borons Gürtelschnalle, Ihr seid ja zu zweit!“ „Das habt Ihr klug erkannt.“ „Dafür bin ich bekannt. Der Götter Segen mit Euch, Sera, das Glück habt Ihr ja schon gehabt!“ „Der Balken!“ „sogleich nur etwas Geduld, wir wollen ja nicht, dass der Rest des Hauses auf Euch niederstürzt. Habt Ihr es denn wenigstens bequem? Für ein Stelldichein scheint der Ort mir nicht geeignet!“ Unter mir zuckte Serafine. Ich stützte mich sorgsam ab und wandte mich ihr zu. „Was ist?“ Unter all dem Dreck und grauem Staub lächelte sie. „Ich dachte nur, wie recht er damit hat!“ Bulle, Serafine und Havald „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Havald.“ „Besser nicht. Sich um mich Sorgen zu machen, führt zu einem frühen Tod.“ „Ich bin älter als du, Havald, und ich kenne dich besser, als du dich selbst.“ Serafine und Havald „Sie waren Freunde. Und der Kaiser schien auch Interesse an mir zu hegen, er fragte immer, wie es mir ging, und brachte mir Geschenke mit …“ „So war das also. Du hast auch ihn um den Finger gewickelt.“ „Wohl wahr! Ein hinterhältiges Talent, das kleine Mädchen von den Göttern erhalten und das ich gut zu nutzen vermochte.“ „Das glaube ich gern.“ Serafine und Havald über ihren Vater und den Kaiser „Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr leichtgläubig. Aber gut: Wenn Ihr Serafine sein wollt, dann wisst Ihr auch, was Balthasar ihr auf ihrer Hochzeit gestohlen hat.“ „Also weißt du, wer ich bin.“ „Ich weiß, wem Ihr ähnelt. Aber Ihr könnt es nicht sein. Beantwortet meine Frage, oder hört auf, mich mit dummen Phantasien zu quälen!“ „Wenn du nicht den Kuss meinst, dann war es eine Kirsche.“ „Das ist unmöglich!“ „Nein, ist es nicht.“ Asela und Serafine Fast ließ mich Aselas hoffnungsvoller Ton schmunzeln. Sie mochte eine Eule sein, Schlimmeres erlebt haben, als man sich denken wollte, doch dass sie in ihrem Wesen eine Gelehrte war, war nicht zu verkennen! Solche Menschen vergaßen in ihrer Neugier oft alles andere außer dem, was sie im Moment berührte. „Götter! Wie kommt denn ihr hierher?“ „Daraus folgere ich, dass man wohl bekannt ist miteinander!“ „Bei Solante, Havald. Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du mich irgendwann doch noch dazu zwingen, zuzugeben, dass ein Mensch mich überraschen kann!“ Havald, Asela und Zokora „Passiert es oft, dass man ihn unterschätzt?“ „Hin und wieder. Es gereicht ihm meist zum Vorteil.“ Asela und Varosch über Havald „Gestern Nacht war es am besten, da tanzten Rentiere auf den Wänden, und Bären haben in der Messe aufgetischt, außerdem gingen die weiblichen Soldaten trotz der Kälte nackt im Brunnen baden.“ „Das ist gut“, meinte ich und fragte mich, warum ein Karpfen immer an der Wasseroberfläche zu kauen schien. Santer und Havald Serafine und ich wechselten einen Blick und traten dann höflich zur Seite. Ragnar wartete bis zum letzten Moment, drehte sich dann um, riss dem Kerl die Axt mit einer Hand aus der Hand und warf ihn mit der anderen in hohem Bogen über die Mauer. Serafine und ich folgten mit unserem Blick dem Flug des Unglücklichen, sahen ihn hinter der Mauerkrone verschwinden und verzogen beide beim Gräusch des Aufpralls das Gesicht. „Das muss schmerzen.“ „Vielleicht könnt Ihr ihn nachher fragen.“ Serafine und Ragnar „Könnt ihr nicht einfach miteinander reden? Müsst ihr euch denn die Köpfe einschlagen?“ „Ja, wir können reden. Aber vorher muss ich Beulen machen, damit man mich auch reden lässt!“ Serafine und Ragnar „Entschuldigen Sie, Ser. Könnt Ihr mir sagen, wer der Mann ist?“ „Ragnar Hraldirsson“ „Das haben wir gehört, doch wer ist er? Ich brauche es für meinen Bericht.“ „Ein Prinz der Varländer.“ „Davon haben sie ja genug.“ Bulle und Havald „Sera Helis, Ihr habt nicht zufällig Nadel und Faden dabei?“ „Doch. Es wäre dumm, mit Havald zusammen aus dem Haus zu gehen, ohne sauberes Leinen und Garn mitzuführen.“ Ragnar und Serafine „Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal lügen? Muss es denn immer die Wahrheit sein?“ „Ich kann mir Lügen nicht mehr merken. Die Wahrheit ist stets besser.“ „Aber man verabreicht sie in kleinen Dosen und nicht mit einer Axt!“ Serafine und Havald „War das ein Tor?“ „Es scheint so, nicht wahr?“ „Ich dachte, dazu bräuchte man den Weltenstrom und feste Portale?“ „Offenbar nur dann, wenn man nicht Asela ist …“ Havald und Serafine über Asela „Ich habe selbst gesehen, wie er ein Stück Stein mit bloßer Hand zu Staub zermalmte. Er sagte, man bräuchte nur den Stein zu überzeugen, dass man stärker sei.“ Serafine über den Kaiser Kategorie:Zitate Kategorie:Askir-Bücher